


2:30 pm

by joysamo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joysamo/pseuds/joysamo
Summary: “No. No way.” Dahyun shakes her head.“Oh, come on,” Nayeon whines, poking at Dahyun’s hand until it curls perfectly around just one of her long fingers. “Please? You came all this way.”





	2:30 pm

On the route between her place and college, Dahyun passed by the skate park at least two times a day. Which also meant that she got to see _her_ every morning, evening, and sometimes, if she were lucky that day, at lunch-time too.

_Her_. Unchanged on every occasion Dahyun’s seen her here, except for a slightly different combination of her usual oversized hoodie, beanie, ripped jeans and vans; each pair more scuffed and worn than the last, evidence of her passion, she proclaims, wearing them like medals of honour.

She’s probably here right now, in her usual spot.

For all the times she’s passed by, Dahyun has never once stepped foot through the gate. Always standing off to the side, never daring to venture into the lion’s den, weaving and ducking to avoid the countless teenagers zooming around inside the walled perimeter. So she doesn’t know what’s compelled her to finally do it today.

Something’s drawing her in, a want, a need, to see her. Perhaps it’s the bright summer sun beating down—weather that makes her now regret her choice in a thick cardigan—that has chased her fears away into the darkness. Or maybe because it’s a little earlier than usual and she just can’t wait another couple hours until she comes home with scraped knees and arms longing for cuddles, as was the routine on Friday nights. While she’s overjoyed to find her waiting most days, perched on a wall, hopping down to walk Dahyun home, maybe Dahyun’s just looking to surprise her for once.

A little further in, past a ramp or two, Dahyun starts to feel terribly out of place. Sticking out like a sore thumb, her brightly coloured skirt a daisy in a field of monochrome skaters.

It’s when a kid whizzes by, his scooter clattering as he hits the ramp, that Dahyun yelps, curling up into herself.

Ducking her head and fixing her glasses up onto the bridge of her nose, she keeps going, eventually freezing in place when her toe bumps a railing.

She’s hit a dead end.

Still, she doesn’t look up. She’s in too deep, way out of her comfort zone.

Someone rolls up behind her. Dahyun hears them before feeling their presence, it’s not hard to miss the grating sound of worn rubber wheels grazing over smooth concrete, even above the chaos.

Long fingers curl around her dainty wrist, and Dahyun holds her breath, peering down to find only a familiar hand, with that iconic silver band on its index finger.

“You’ve gotta be more careful, miss,” an all too familiar voice teases, close behind, “It’s dangerous out here.”

Spinning around to face them, Dahyun exhales loudly, a sigh of relief, and slips her small hand into _hers_.

“Nayeon!” Dahyun flashes her a grin, popping on her tip-toes to greet her girlfriend with a soft kiss on the cheek.

In contrast to Dahyun, Nayeon doesn’t look out of place at all. In fact, she looks right at home here. Like she belongs.

The light kiss tickles her cheek, and Nayeon’s nose scrunches as she laughs. Music to Dahyun’s ears.

“I was just looking for you,” Dahyun casually explains, the hectic world around them fading out into background noise.

Nayeon’s always had that effect on her. It’s her aura, Chaeyoung’s stated a few times before; her warm, cheerful personality that coaxes those around her into a state of content with just a tender gaze or gesture. It’s what now makes Dahyun forget that she isn’t in the clear yet. They’re still in the way, a couple of people having to swerve around them. But, with Nayeon, she feels safe enough to let her guard down.

“Really?” An unkempt eyebrow raises, and Nayeon smirks down at her, a few inches added to her height from the one foot propped on her board. “From where I was, it looked like you were staring at your feet and wandering aimlessly—” she’s cut off by her own cackle when Dahyun shoves her playfully. “But what do I know, right? What’re you doing here, anyway? It’s Friday. You’re not out ‘till half past two, usually.”

Dahyun’s fingers slot perfectly between her girlfriend’s and she steps an inch closer, into familiarity.

“I got out early today,” she shrugs, and that’s it. Dahyun doesn’t need to offer an explanation on why she came looking for her, and Nayeon doesn’t need one from her, just appreciating that she even came here in the first place.

Her heart warms with the realisation that, instead of texting a heads up or carrying on along her usual route, Dahyun stepped into unfamiliar and frightening territory just to see her.

Soft eyes glance away for a second, then they refocus on Dahyun.

“Wanna hang out?” Nayeon proposes with a degree of uncertainty.

Knowing her girlfriend, she doesn’t have to ask to figure out that Dahyun’s more than a little uncomfortable with the park and its occupants.

But, to the surprise of them both, Dahyun agrees with a nod and a quiet, “Sure.”

Slamming her foot down, Nayeon’s skateboard pops up from the ground and she catches it, tucking it under one arm. Dahyun clings onto the other as she’s led to the safety of a quiet corner.

“That’s perfect!” Chaeyoung yells, rushing past them with her camera to capture Nayeon’s friend Mina tearing up a railing in a perfectly executed grind, never once losing her balance.

Dahyun watches with a smile as the pair go by; Chaeyoung hollering her praise and Mina shyly accepting her fist bump once she’s landed safely with her wheels on solid ground.

Arriving in Nayeon’s usual spot, the older girl helps remove Dahyun’s small backpack. Making sure not to dirty it, she places the bag down carefully next to Chaeyoung’s belongings, leaving it propped against a small wall that Dahyun parks herself on, content to just stay and watch Nayeon skateboard for as long as the sun stays up.

Only, Nayeon’s brow furrows, and she frowns down at her. “What’re you doing?”

For a moment, Dahyun stares blankly at her, as though it wasn’t obvious enough. “I’m sitting down?”

Nayeon’s eyes roll, and she extends a hand towards her girlfriend. “Exactly. C’mon.”

Eyeing her with a degree of skepticism, Dahyun takes the hand anyway, and is gently pulled back onto her feet.

“Why is it that I’m not allowed to sit down, again?” Dahyun asks, standing awkwardly.

Nayeon shuffles forward in silence, slender fingers poking out of her long sleeves to tuck a few flyaway hairs behind Dahyun’s ear, pinning them back under the frame of her glasses. A sweet gesture. A trick—intended to soften Dahyun up before Nayeon points down at the skateboard she’s manoeuvred between them. And then, for Dahyun, realisation kicks in.

“No. No way,” Dahyun shakes her head so adamantly, she dislodges the baby-hairs Nayeon had just fixed.

The unwavering reluctance in her firm voice curls Nayeon’s lip downwards into a sulk. Her dejected expression catches Dahyun’s eye, but, judging by the undeniably adorable scowl still stuck on her girlfriend’s face, she remains unsuccessful in winning her over.

“Oh, come on,” Nayeon whines, poking at Dahyun’s hand until it curls perfectly around just one of her long fingers. Going for the double-pronged attack on her girlfriend’s soft heart, she noses at Dahyun’s cheek, too, feeling a huff of breath tickle down her neck. “Please? You came all this way.”

She pulls back, just a little, and in a cheap, last-ditch attempt to sway her stubborn girlfriend, Nayeon hits her with shimmering puppy-eyes, knowing she’s sealed the deal when Dahyun’s hard brow softens into a tender look.

She sighs, eyes flickering between Nayeon’s begging gaze and the wooden board of death just waiting for her clumsy foot to step on. “What if I fall?”

Mrs Im had once told her that Nayeon could skate before she could even walk. If that was true, and her girlfriend still limped home some days, bruised like a peach with a fresh set of grazes that Dahyun’s all too familiar with cleaning up, how could she, someone who’s never even _touched_ a skateboard, hope to come out of this scrape-free?

“I won’t let you,” Nayeon reassures softly, her lock on Dahyun’s eyes now empathetic. An unspoken ‘You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.’

With another sigh, Dahyun gives in, a worried expression tainting the agreement behind her nod. “Okay, fine.”

Although still apprehensive, Dahyun trusts Nayeon. Knows that, from her softly spoken words and the genuinely benevolent look in her eyes, her girlfriend would never let anything bad happen to her.

Nayeon hops, letting out a happy little squeal, and squeezes Dahyun’s hand. “‘Okay, fine,’ you’ll do it? You’ll get on?”

Another nod, this time a sure confirmation, and Nayeon moves them away from the wall.

Kicking it with a scuffed sneaker, the board rolls over to a flat area for them to start on, and Nayeon follows, leading her nervous girlfriend by her finger.

Taking both of Dahyun’s hands in hers now, Nayeon provides the support she needs to stay balanced. “Alright, now step onto the grip. One foot at a time, there’s no rush. This foot first, put it near the front. Use the truck screws as a guide.”

A cautious foot raises from the floor, and Dahyun places it where Nayeon directed her to, wobbling when she feels the board slide under her weight. She whimpers in fear and clutches onto Nayeon’s hands, feeling that same strong grip in return, not letting go of her.

The safety of Nayeon’s firm hold encourages her to shuffle her other foot forward, yellow converse scraping against the concrete, a choice in footwear that makes Dahyun think she may have dressed appropriately after all.

Nayeon still talks her through it, holding most of Dahyun’s weight so that she can transition smoothly from one foot on the ground, to both on the board without slipping. “It’s okay, I’ve got you. Just don’t even think about it. Don’t think about the board or the wheels, just step forward and stand up straight.”

“Oh, god,” Dahyun mutters out of pure dread, and Nayeon’s brow creases with worry for her.

“Here.” Nayeon nods down to the foot that she’s moving to hold the board in place, stopping it from sliding under her.

It gives Dahyun the little shred of confidence that she needs, and she quickly hops onto the board, both feet spaced apart into a naturally stable position, holding onto Nayeon’s hands for dear life.

“I’m on!” She’s unable to contain a few happy giggles, and Nayeon echoes them back with pride.

“You are.” Now about the same height, Nayeon leans forward to kiss her girlfriend, a happy gesture intended to both praise her girlfriend and convey her cheerfulness.

However, before she can, Mina whips past with Chaeyoung clambering after her, camera pointed at the pro-skater’s board as she goes.

The sudden interruption startles Dahyun, drawing a frightened whimper from her, and she clings onto Nayeon, trembling arms fumbling to wrap around her.

“It’s okay, baby. I’ve got you.” Nayeon peppers kisses all over the side of Dahyun’s face, and feels her girlfriend relax into her. “I’ve got you.”

Propping her up straight again, Nayeon doesn’t let go, her arm fitting around Dahyun’s slim waist. Protective, yet gentle. “You’re okay... You wanna keep holding on?”

“Yeah,” Dahyun’s voice quivers, still shaken up, and she wraps an arm around Nayeon’s shoulders for extra security. “Please don’t let go.”

“I won’t.” Nayeon offers her other hand, too, and Dahyun’s fingers don’t hesitate to curl around her thumb.

Their proximity makes the once pleasant heat a little stifling, but Nayeon casts her discomfort aside, pressing her body into Dahyun’s for her to lean on.

“Ready?” She asks, placing a brief kiss to the corner of Dahyun’s mouth, giving her another chance to back out.

But, of course, Dahyun doesn’t.

She stays, sure, on the skateboard, and nods once with a look of fierce determination glinting in her sharp eyes. “As I’ll ever be.”

A breathy laugh escapes Nayeon. It’s just skateboarding. Though, that thought stays within her own head. While her amusement stems from how adorable she finds her girlfriend right now, Dahyun might not understand her point of view, and Nayeon wouldn’t want to say the wrong thing and belittle her fears. So, silent except for mumbles of reassurance, the oldest remains tight by her side, the pillar of strength that Dahyun needs her to be.

“Okay, baby.” Nayeon breaks hold a moment to nudge Dahyun’s glasses back into place, and then they set off. “Let’s go.”

One foot forward, and then the other, Nayeon slowly pulls Dahyun along with her as she walks. Their position is intimate, almost mirroring that of a formal dance, but can only seen as cute by onlookers.

Chaeyoung soon takes notice and, her interest piqued, pans her camera over, plump lips stretching into a smile when her zoom catches Nayeon checking on her girlfriend every few seconds.

With the lens no longer directed at her, Mina takes the opportunity to glide over to a few of the usual guys for a chat, inevitably landing herself in the lineup for a little race.

Still, with everything going on around them, Nayeon only cares for Dahyun. All of her senses attune to the rookie skater, not dropping her guard for a moment. She knows it’s unnecessary, but with how scared Dahyun had been, even if she seemed to be gaining confidence with each second that ticked by, Nayeon doesn’t want to risk it.

When they approach a small ramp, the end of their flat, secluded spot, Nayeon instructs her girlfriend to “Hold on tight,” and takes her down, going deeper into the park, all the while maintaining their slow and steady pace.

Chaeyoung trails close behind, walking leisurely, her camera fixed on the lovely couple.

With the park’s other inhabitants politely moving out of the way for them, and some even cooing at the adorable scene, causing Nayeon to roll her eyes and Dahyun’s ears to redden, they manage to keep going for quite some distance. Right up until they hit a wall, meaning they’ve made it across the entire skate park without incident, and with Dahyun still standing.

Turning around to go back, and teaching Dahyun how to lean her weight in the process, Nayeon thinks maybe she’s pulled her around enough for Dahyun to get the hang of it. Picking up some small momentum, Nayeon moves away by barely an inch, and slackens her grip around Dahyun’s waist.

“No!” Dahyun picks up on the change right away and grasps for her shoulder and thumb, whining for Nayeon to come back. “Nayeon, please! You can’t let go. Please stay!”

“Okay, okay.” Nayeon soothes Dahyun with a kiss pressed to the point of her tensed jaw, and tucks her arm tightly around her girlfriend’s midsection again. “We’ll go back ‘round but then you have to try alone, alright?”

“Right!” Dahyun blurts out.

Knowing that her girlfriend’s speedy agreement probably comes from being afraid that she’ll let go again, Nayeon doesn’t press her further, and slowly guides her back to where they started.

Chaeyoung still follows closely, even if her camera has started to wander from subject to subject as Mina and the boys dart around.

“You know,” Nayeon starts, a little smirk curling the corner of her mouth, one that makes Dahyun dread whatever she’s about to say next. “I don’t think you’re as scared as you’re pretending to be.”

“Pretending?” Dahyun’s head spins, turning to frown at the girl she’s desperately clinging onto. “This is terrifying!”

“Yeah? You sure this isn’t just an excuse to have my arms around you?” Nayeon hears Dahyun gasp at the accusation, but keeps looking forward, her eyes fixed on the path ahead no matter how badly she wants to see the reaction her teasing is drawing from her expressive girlfriend. “Missing my cuddles?”

Dahyun scoffs, loud and insulted, and Nayeon almost breaks her composure, stifling laughter that’s threatening to spill.

What Nayeon doesn’t see, however, while she’s so busy keeping her act up, is Dahyun’s own creeping smirk.

“If I’m remembering correctly, this was all your idea, Im Nayeon.” Dahyun quirks an eyebrow. Her girlfriend has suddenly gone quiet. She tugs at her thumb, no response. “Are you sure you’re not just projecting? Hm?”

At that, Nayeon’s cheeks begin to tinge a light shade of pink, and she ducks her head to grumble, “Shut up.”

“Aw, baby,” Dahyun coos, turning the term of endearment around to use on Nayeon. “We can cuddle when we get home. It’s not a Friday night without snuggles and a movie.”

Nayeon hums, drops the teasing, and leans into the crook of Dahyun’s neck, rubbing a cheek against her unbelievably soft cardigan. Her senses fill up with a pleasantly floral perfume, and Nayeon pulls Dahyun back up the tiny ramp with a small smile playing on her lips.

Returning to the safety of their little starting area, Nayeon suddenly lets go and gives Dahyun a small push, sending her sailing forward. Before Dahyun can react, Nayeon’s running to catch up, then overtaking her, and stopping dead in front of her to bring the board to a gentle halt.

Dahyun clutches her girlfriend’s biceps, slightly breathless from the unwelcome surprise. “You–”

“I told you I wouldn’t let you fall. Nothing happened to you, you’re okay.” Nayeon just smiles, and Dahyun shakes her head, standing up straight on legs that no longer wobble beneath her. “It’s not so bad, right?”

Dahyun huffs at her, but she can’t deny that it was a little exhilarating. “No, I guess not.”

“Think you can try alone now?” Nayeon raises her eyebrows, slipping both hands into Dahyun’s, waving them around happily.

Glancing down at the board beneath her feet, Dahyun takes a moment to seriously consider it. Skateboarding doesn’t seem as daunting as it was half an hour ago, especially not now that Nayeon’s taught her a few things. How to position her feet correctly, how to lean her weight without falling off balance. Dahyun thinks she might be able to move on her own now.

She nods, with the same determined look in her eyes as before, but now almost entirely fearless. Almost. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Great!” Nayeon flashes a beaming smile, insanely proud of her girlfriend, as she had been countless times today, if not always. “Want me to turn you around?”

Dahyun shakes her head now, her messy bun bobbing rather cutely from side to side. “No, I think I can do it.”

One of Nayeon’s hands slips around the back of Dahyun’s neck, and she pulls her in closer, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. “I’ll be right over here.”

A few more words are exchanged between them, mostly Dahyun reassuring her that she can do it alone, and then Nayeon’s stepping back, returning to their bags at the wall.

The blistering sun, having slowly crept across the sky during their little walk, is now positioned in just the right spot to beam down on the whole park, cooking the solid concrete and metal railings, and Nayeon can no longer ignore the heat.

Rolling up the sleeves of her black hoodie, she fans at herself to no avail.

Mina cruises over, coming to a stop right next to her, giggling at Nayeon’s weary demeanour. “Hard at work?”

She nods over to where Dahyun is steadily rolling along, joined by Chaeyoung, who films her diligently, crouching to get a good angle of her best friend’s first independent skate.

Copying from what she’s seen Nayeon do, Dahyun braves putting a foot on the floor, and pushes off.

“Look, I’m doing it!” She yells over to her watchful girlfriend, lids curving into an endearing eye-smile behind those adorable glasses.

“I saw, baby! Good job!” Nayeon shouts back, waving two big thumbs up, not bothering about Mina’s quiet snickers next to her. She watches Dahyun for a few more seconds, then retreats back to sit on the wall. Mina joins her, and Nayeon holds up a hand to her brow to act as a visor against the unfiltered sun. “It’s too hot. And it’s starting to get crowded in here now that schools are out.”

Having never stayed this late before, always going home when Dahyun did, Nayeon didn’t realise how busy it could get. Thankfully, she had the perfect solution.

“Hey.” She nudges Mina with her elbow, capturing her full attention. “Wanna grab them and get out of here?”

Mina jumps to her feet, eager to get back on her board and go for a ride. “Sure!”

Collecting their things, Mina and Nayeon call the younger girls over, and they’re soon on their way, with Dahyun leading on the board.

After a brief stop at the convenience store to grab some cold sodas and a strawberry ice pop for their hard working camerawoman, Nayeon leads them to an upper-middle class residential area, avoiding roads by cutting through quiet back alleys.

It’s when she brings them before a small hole in looming fence, that someone finally speaks up, having no idea what they were there for, or what was on the other side.

“Nayeon, what’re we doing here?” Dahyun asks her girlfriend, finally stepping off the board, her cardigan now tied around her waist to stay cool.

Nayeon just grins at the three of them, and offers no answer. Spinning around, she heads foot first through the gap in the fence. Dahyun’s bag that she had been carrying on her shoulder disappears from view, and, shortly after, a hand pokes back through.

“Trust me!” Is heard through the fence, and the dense foliage that seemed to live inside; branches and leaves sticking out uninvitingly.

Dahyun looks at the others, meeting unsure gazes, and shrugs.

Not quite mastering that stomp and pop method Nayeon had demonstrated earlier, Dahyun settles for just picking up the board and steps forward.

Her girlfriend hasn’t let her down all day, in fact, Dahyun doesn’t think she ever has. So, she grabs Nayeon’s hand without hesitation, and follows her through into the unknown.

The unknown, as it turns out, is a back garden. Quite a spacious one at that, with a patio, a neat lawn and even a huge, empty pool. The house itself looks expensive, and Dahyun can’t help but be inquisitive.

“Are you sure we’re allowed to be here?” Dahyun’s eyes scan the house for any signs of life, and finds only empty windows.

The house is vacant, it seems, as Nayeon takes her further into the garden, and Mina and Chaeyoung squeeze through the fence behind them.

Nayeon spins on her heel, her lips still curled into that mischievous smirk she showed them before entering.

“Well, not technically. But it’s not like anyone’s gonna find out.” She continues on her walk, only stopping to flop down and make herself at home on a sun lounger that, judging by the clear plastic wrap, appears to be almost brand new. “I overheard Mom complaining on the phone about how she couldn’t sell the place. So, I checked it out myself. Pretty cool, right?”

“How many houses does she have?” Mina mutters to Chaeyoung, both impressed and intimidated by what she assumes is shamelessly flaunted wealth.

Chaeyoung snickers, pulling Mina out of the shrubbery where her foot had caught. Her lips are all swollen and bright red from the pop, but Mina doesn’t tell her. “Her mom’s an estate agent.”

“Oh,” Mina chirps, a little embarrassed.

Thankfully, the younger girl was never one to dwell on such slip-ups, her attention soon drifting elsewhere.

Rushing over to the pool, Chaeyoung drops to her knees and peers over the edge. “Sick half-pipe! I can’t believe you’ve been keeping this a secret from us.”

Nayeon doesn’t bother to reply, not when she’s busy keeping an eye on Dahyun, who’s placing her skateboard down on the flat patio.

Without fear, Dahyun bounces safely onto the board, and Nayeon lets out a breath she had unknowingly been holding in.

Meanwhile, Chaeyoung’s digging around in her camera bag, buzzing with excitement. “Mina, you gotta hit the pool!”

Retrieving her treasured piece of technology, she jumps down into the shallow end, and positions herself in the centre of the pool, aiming her camera up at Mina, who’s lining herself up on the edge to drop in on her board.

“Isn’t that dangerous?” Dahyun casts a worried glance to Nayeon, who just shrugs: not concerned in the slightest.

“It’s okay.” She offers a reassuring smile. “They know what they’re doing.”

Dahyun watches with interest, wondering how Mina could ever brave such a feat. But, considering how much she’s improved today alone, it’s possible that same foolhardy skater’s courage will grace her too, sooner than she expects. Either way, she’s definitely not planning on going within five foot of a ramp without being wrapped in protective gear, never mind an entire drained swimming pool.

For a little while longer, Nayeon observes her girlfriend going around in circles unassisted on the smooth patio slabs. Then, when the others aren’t looking, she jumps up abruptly, taking Dahyun’s hand. “Come on.”

Time to spend a quiet moment alone, the real reason Nayeon brought her girlfriend here.

Abandoning the skateboard, Dahyun lets herself be taken around a large shrub, completely out of view of their friends, where they come to a wooden bench-swing.

Sitting down first, and stabilising the swing with her feet on the ground, Nayeon pats her lap, and Dahyun sits too, two arms slotting around her waist in a back-hug.

Dahyun sighs, settling back into the comfortable embrace. Hearing a distinct cheer from Chaeyoung, she giggles. “Chaeng really likes your friend, huh?”

Nayeon chuckles quietly. She had introduced the two after hearing Chaeyoung needed a subject for her film class. Instead, with the way she’s followed Mina around all afternoon, trying to capture every moment perfectly, Nayeon thinks the little cinematographer has found her muse.

“I guess so.” Nayeon grins up at Dahyun in her lap. And maybe she’s reflecting on their day together, not their friend’s, when she says, “It’s kinda cute.”

Dahyun just smiles back, snuggling into Nayeon’s soft frame, and accepts an earphone when it’s handed to her, happily listening to her girlfriend’s music together: some alternative new rock band. Far from Dahyun’s usual pop music, or even the odd piece of classical she enjoys humming along to, but Dahyun’s always liked anything of interest to Nayeon.

“It’s so hot,” Nayeon grumbles, nuzzling into Dahyun’s neck anyway.

Her hand finds Nayeon’s, and Dahyun gently strokes with her thumb, regarding her with sympathy. “You need to start wearing some cooler clothes.”

Nayeon nods in agreement, her nose tickling against Dahyun’s neck. “My snoopy shirt and some shorts?”

“Perfect,” Dahyun concurs, her nose scrunching with a cute smile.

“Great,” Nayeon continues to mumble into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck, nestling there as a sudden sleepiness overtakes her. Skating all day really takes it out of her, but, in the end, it’s what she loves to do, and she’ll continue to return to the park multiple days a week. “I’ll wear them tomorrow.”

“You’re going skating again?” Dahyun asks, whining when she receives another nod, one of confirmation. “I thought we were going to lay in bed all day, only getting up to order pizza or bring back beers from the fridge. You know... a nice, lazy Saturday.”

Nayeon hums, already changing her mind about tomorrow’s plans. She loves her girlfriend more. “You really know the way to my heart, Kim Dahyun.”

“I don’t just know the way, Im Nayeon.” Dahyun pokes a finger to her girlfriend’s chest. “I live in there.”

“Mhm. You do.” Nayeon leans up only briefly to press a kiss to Dahyun’s incredibly squishy cheek, then she’s nosing back into her neck, lips brushing against the sensitive skin there. “But Sunday, if it’s nice again, you can come with me. I’ll teach you how to ollie.”

“Ollie?” Dahyun questions, unfamiliar with the term.

“You know,” Dahyun both feels and hears Nayeon’s smile forming as she readies to say, “A little jump.”

“Nope. Not gonna happen.” Dahyun refuses right away, but her tone lacks force. Resigned, like she knows she’ll end up trying it anyway.

It’s evidence of just how far her girlfriend has come in one day, her courage now greater than her cowardice, and Nayeon feels immensely proud, but drops the topic for another one. “Okay, baby. We can just go down to Han River instead. Skate the sidewalks.”

“That sounds nice.” Dahyun absentmindedly plays with Nayeon’s finger, just one of those causal intimate touches that they often share. “If it’s sunny, like you said, we could even picnic for lunch.”

“Yeah. I like this. Nothing fancy, just us.” Nayeon presses a chaste kiss to Dahyun’s neck, and then there’s a comfortable lull in their conversation as they enjoy each other’s company and listen to the music for a little while. It’s sweet, especially when Nayeon pushes off the floor and they begin gently swinging, rocking together. What isn’t so romantic, however, is Nayeon’s next proposition. “So, you wanna make out now?”

Dahyun scoffs, loud. “What are you, sixteen?”

A hurt look crosses Nayeon’s features when she lifts her head, and her plump bottom lip juts out. “No...”

“Okay.” Dahyun lets out sigh that tapers off into a little giggle, and leans in to kiss Nayeon’s pout away. “Fine.”


End file.
